Snowed In
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: The StarKids are all stuck in Chicago for The Holidays so decide to spend it together. However two of them finally act on their feelings for each other. Contains Bropez with references to Lauwalk. Requested by the lovely fireflies-glow :D


_A/N: Hi! This is a Bropez fic requested by the lovely fireflies-glow on Tumblr :D I hope you like this and to get the love triangle I put in some references to Laurwalk :')_

_I don't ship Bropez but I know people do :')_

_Just so you know this has nothing to do with my Incoming series :')_

_The characters are based on members of Team StarKid and I'm not say that the relationships are real._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Lauren sighed and she stared at the computer screen. Her Megabus home had been cancelled again! She finally accepted that it was Christmas Eve Eve and she wasn't going to make it home. She looked around as Julia stormed into the sitting room having a very animated phone call.

'I don't control the weather mom! Every single bus for the past three days has been cancelled! No one is going anywhere!'

She looked down at her cell as it buzzed.

*Text from Jaime*

Hey, I'm on my way back. Flight's been cancelled and I am not waiting around in the hopes of standby.

Lauren texted back a reply before sighing. It looked like all three of them would be spending Christmas together. Not that she minded, but she had wanted to go home and see her family. She looked out of the window. There was such heavy snow out there, she'd never seen anything like it, she was sure Chicago had never seen anything like it. The whole city had pretty much closed down and the only real way you could leave was to walk. Finally Julia ended her call and sat down.

'Jaime's on her way back.'

'Well the three of us will be nice.'

* * *

**Two hours later**

Julia sighed as she reached to the back of the cupboard for the bag of chips she knew was back there. Finally she reached it and brought it out. It had seemed most of their friends had failed to make it out of the city and had somehow all ended up at hers, Lauren's and Jaime's apartment. This was going to be a very interesting Christmas. They had next to no 'real' food and people were going to have to sleep on the floor but Julia was almost excited. The fact she was spending it with her friends could very well make this one of the best Christmases ever. She smiled to herself before pouring the chips into a bowl and carrying them through to the sitting room.

She picked her way across the heaps of people and took a seat on the floor by the sofa. They were all watching Elf to get themselves in the Christmas spirit. Everyone had also raided the girls' drinks supply to 'help get them in the spirit'. Julia would have to remember to go round and collect money if they wanted anymore drinks. She sat back and smiled as she watched all her friends laughing and joking.

Lauren stumbled down the hallway and leant against the wall in the hopes it would stop her head spinning. How had she and the girls had so much alcohol in the apartment? Surely it wasn't enough to get her this drunk; someone must have brought some with them. She hiccupped and squeaked as the sudden movement made her fall over. The fall didn't hurt that much as she was so drunk. Man, the floor was comfortable. Why did everyone insist on sleeping on beds when you had the perfectly good floor?

Brian had watched Lauren drag herself across the room and had waited a few moments before following her. It was clear she was the drunkest one out of all of them and sure enough he hadn't gotten far into the hallway before he found her pretty much passed out on the floor. He smiled to himself before crunching down next to her. He brushed the hair back off her face and smiled more as she squirmed at his touch.

'You okay down here little Lolo?'

'Yeah...I'm j-just...s-s-s...'

Her eyes had opened momentarily but they had quickly closed again. Brian knew she couldn't really stay here so he had to move her. However he looked at her for a few moments. He'd always liked Lauren ever since college. He'd never had the guts to ask her out though and then Joe had beaten him to it. Lauren and Joe weren't together anymore but Brian knew Joe was still very protective over her. He tried not to think about that as he looped his arms around her and slowly picked her up. She felt so small in his hands. He took a breath and carried her through to her room.

Her room was in darkness as he carried her in and laid her down on the bed. Once he was happy she could roll off the bed he tried to stand back up but suddenly Lauren grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him down next to her. Her eyes were still closed but Brian was suddenly nervous. He was happy that he got to be her friend and he didn't want to ruin that. However this thought left his mind and in the next second she was kissing him.

Lauren was shocked by what she was doing but she didn't want it to stop. She'd never imagined Brian's lips would be as soft as they were. Her skin tingled as his fingers touched it. Where was this going? It felt like her head was spinning from all the alcohol she'd drunk. Her stomach churned a little as Brian rolled her onto back so he was on top of her. Yeah she liked Brian but was this, what she really wanted? Her heart still hurt after her break-up with Joe but maybe it was time to move on. It was time to stop thinking and instead just live in the moment so she ran her hands through Brian's hair and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She'd never noticed how soft his hair was before. Brian had always been a great friend of hers and as they kissed she was starting to see him as something more. There was a feeling growing inside her, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. And then she realised what it was, it was love. She loved Brian, she always had. The thought made her shiver slightly. Her breath caught and she pulled away from Brian for a moment as he slipped his hand under her top.

'Are you okay?'

It surprised her that he sounded worried. Of course she was okay. She didn't words to answer as she brought her lips back to his to show him that she was perfectly fine.

Joe tapped his beer can impatiently on his knee. Lauren and Brian had been gone for over 10 minutes now and it gave Joe the horrible feeling that they were together. Why should Joe be bothered? He and Lauren weren't together anymore. But that didn't mean he still didn't love her. They had broken up two months ago and he still thought about her every day. He had been the stupid one; he had been the one to spoil their relationship by cheating. For a few moments he watched his friends perform a drunken rendition of 'Fairytale of New York' before standing up and walking out into the hallway.

He turned the corner and stopped. Lauren's bedroom door was slightly open. Should he really go in? He wanted Lauren to be happy but for some reason he didn't want her to be with Brian. Brian was his best friend. If she was with someone who wasn't a StarKid then it wouldn't be as bad, he wouldn't have to see them together all the time. But Brian? No. So after a moment he matched forward and pushed the door slowly open.

Lauren heard the door creak out but it had sounded so far away. However her eyes shot open as suddenly someone was pulling Brian off her. She sat up and peered into the darkness, just in time to see Joe punch Brian in the face. In an instant she had flown off the bed and was holding Joe back.

'Joe! Stop it!'

* * *

_A/N: Okay so I've left it open ended and I do kinda have ideas but I have so many multi-chapter fics at the moment that it'll probably be a while before I can add anything to it :')_

_BYE!_


End file.
